Dog walker
by ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou
Summary: "HEY STOP! YOU'RE STEALING MY NEIGHBOR'S DOG! WHAT THE FU – oh, they hired a dog walker? hahaha haha.. ha… carry on" au prompt from tumblr CAPTAIN SWAN For Marjolein 3 I hope you enjoy it!


Emma woke up after ten hours of sleep, the sun shining through the window in her bedroom. After catching that bail jumper she's been chasing for two weeks yesterday, she fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. It had been a long time since she was able to sleep longer than six hours, things always got in between, sometimes work, sometimes her friends (the few she had). But now, waking up at almost noon on a Saturday, she was finally able to relax. And that for the whole weekend.

She got up, treading to the bathroom to get ready for the day, well as ready as she needed to be for a day of relaxing on the couch while binge watching some show on Netflix. After taking a shower Emma made herself some hot cocoa to start the day, along with a grilled cheese.

Sipping her hot chocolate, she looked around in her kitchen, noticing the necklace on her counter, which she had put there yesterday in her haste to go to bed. It was actually her friend's necklace, but Mary Margaret had walked in on Emma getting ready for her "date" to catch the bail jumper and insisted that the necklace went perfect with the outfit. Although Emma didn't understand why she even bothered, since it wasn't an actual date, she wasn't surprised. That's just how Mary Margaret was, always friendly, always wanting to help. And always trying to set Emma up, ever since she found her "true love", David, who is by now her fiance. Not that she didn't like David, in fact, he was like the brother she never had.

Knowing herself, Emma decided to give Mary Margaret the necklace back right then, because she'd forget about it otherwise for sure. So she got up, grabbed the necklace and left her apartment. When the her friends had suggested she'd move in across the hall after their old neighbor moved out, Emma had been skeptical at first. But it were times like these when she didn't even had to bother to put on actual clothes instead of the pajama shorts (What? They were comfortable, and she didn't plan on leaving the house anyway) and tank top, that she was grateful she accepted the offer.

Before she even reached her front door she heard a bark, which she easily recognized as David's dog Beans. Remembering that they usually went for a walk with him around noon on the weekends, Emma hurried up so she'd catch them before they leave. But as she left her apartment, she did not see what she expected. Instead of her close friends there was a complete stranger at their door, closing it behind him. With Beans in his arm. What the hell. Emma strode over, prepared to stand up to the burglar. What was he thinking?!

"HEY STOP! YOU'RE STEALING MY NEIGHBOR'S DOG! WHAT THE FU-" The burglar turned around, raising his eyebrow at her outburst. His _very handsome_ face stopped her for a second, just long enough to see he held Beans' lead in his hand, and some dog treats. Maybe the dark haired stranger wasn't a burglar after all. "– oh, they hired a dog walker? Hahaha haha.. ha… Carry on."

Emma felt her cheeks flush, even more so when she saw him smirk at her, making his blue (very very blue) eyes gleam with amusement.

"I, um, yeah. Sorry." Wanting to escape the embarrassing situation as quick as possible, Emma turned around to flee back into her apartment.

"Wait a second, love." Oh great, _of course_ he had an accent. His voice stopped her before she had even made the first step. Emma turned around to face him, her cheeks still flushed. Mr Irish accent bent forward and picked something off the floor, _oh_ , the necklace. She had actually let it fall when he turned around. Could she have made more of a fool of herself?

"I think you dropped that, lass." He took a step forward, extending his hand to give her the necklace back with a warm smile, making her feel the butterflies in her stomach. _Pull yourself together, Emma._

"Oh, thank you." Why did he have to look her in the eye? Now she wasn't able to get any words out. Thankfully, she didn't have to. In that very second she was saved by David as the door to their apartment opened.

"Is everything alright out here? We heard someone yelling." David's gaze drifted from Emma to the stranger.

"No, yeah. Everything is fine, I just..." Emma was at a loss of words, not wanting to relive her embarrassment, but Irish guy seemed to understand the desperate glance she gave him.

"I sat down Beans for a second to close the door and she just walked away, feisty thing, so I called for her. But thankfully your lovely neighbor was there at the exact right moment to catch her." He turned around to throw her a quick wink which earned him a grateful smile from Emma. Though, David didn't look convinced. Before he could ask any more questions, Emma changed the subject. "I didn't know you hired a dog walker."

"Oh, right. Emma, that is Killian. Killian, this is Emma. She's, as you can see, our neighbor and also a close friend."

"It's my pleasure." _Killian_ took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. She should just snatch her hand away, but for some reason she didn't.

Feeling her cheeks flush yet again, Emma turned back to David.

"What do you need a dog walker for?"

"Mary Margaret decided we have to take dance classes before the wedding, which happen to be on Saturday. Killian works with me at the police station, and was quick to offer his help when I told him that we had no one to take out Beans."

"I could have looked for her." Emma was slightly offended that they didn't even ask her. On the other hand, looking at Killian, it might not be so bad.

"I'm sorry, it's not like we don't rust you with her, its just that you work so much, always coming home late at night and working all day, we didn't want to bother you." David sent her a sympathetic look.

"It's fine, really." Emma didn't want him to feel sorry, he was right after all. She was always at work, especially in the last few weeks. Instead of spending time with her friends, helping them with the wedding, she buried herself in work.

In that moment Mary Margaret stepped out of their apartment, eyeing at the three of them.

"Oh, hey Emma! David, we're going to be late."

"Right! We have to go. Killian, you got the spare keys. If there are any more problems, I'm sure Emma will be glad to help." Emma shot Killian a nervous smile at David's declaration.

"Bye!" And with that Mary Margaret dragged David with her, down the stairs.

"So...Ships, huh?" Killian smirked at her.

"What?"

"Your pajama shorts. Not that I was looking." Emma glanced down and realized what he meant, her shorts had lots of small ships on them. And so she blushed again.

"Do you want to join us?" It took Emma a moment to understand what he was referring to. She didn't even know him. She should say no.

"Ummm, okay. I'll just-" Emma motioned her head to her apartment,"throw on some clothes. Be back in five minutes." With that she rushed into her apartment, leaning on the closed door to take a deep breath. She had known him for a few minutes and her heart was racing. _How did he do that?_

 _O_ _kay, focus._ After letting herself calm down for a dew seconds, Emma moved from the door to her bedroom to put on some actual clothes. Thank god she showered earlier.

A white sweater, a pair of jeans, boots and her red leather jacket should be fitting, not looking like she wanted to impress but still good looking. She took one last deep breath before joining him in the hallway. His gaze drifted from her feet up to her face until his eyes were on hers.

"So, should we get going?" He sounded relaxed, but Emma could see he was nervous, because he was scratching his ear. He had done that earlier as well when he asked her to join them.

"Yeah, let's go." Her smile seemed to ease him and so they took the stairs and stepped into the sun. It was the beginning of June, so not too hot, but not freezing either. Perfect weather for a walk outside.

And perfect it was. They were silent at the beginning, not an uncomfortable silence, but still they both didn't know what to say, but Killian broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So, how do you know Mr and Mrs Charming?" He looked over at her to see her watching him.

Emma laughed at the nickname, it really fitted them.

"I met Mary Margaret in high school. I was reluctant to let her in at first, because…I just didn't know her. But she was persistent, so we have been friends ever since. And well, I know David through her." She was close to telling him about her childhood, _what was wrong with her?_

The look in his eyes told her he could see she was holding back something, but he didn't push, and she was grateful for that.

From there on the conversation flowed. They talked about everything, jobs, their friends, the "Charmings'" wedding (which he will apparently attend as well). Without realizing they had been walking for more than an hour, and by now, Beans was exhausted. So they made their way back to the apartment building.

"Standing in front of Emma's apartment, the silence returned.

"I guess Mary Margaret and David aren't home yet?" His eyebrow raised, he looked from their apartment door back to Emma.

"No probably not. I can take Beans with me, you don't have to wait until they're back." She shot him a soft smile and took the lead, her hand brushing his (longer than necessary).

Killian opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but in the last second, closed it again. A bit disappointed, Emma turned towards her front door. "Thanks for inviting me, I guess I'll see you at the wedding." She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him take a step towards her, turn her around and lean down.

All thoughts vanished from her mind as his lips touched hers in a feather light kiss. The butterflies in her stomach went wild. Emma stood up on her toes to deepen the kiss just a bit, a warmth spreading through her. Who would have thought that a kiss as simple as this could make her feel so...magical?

Shortly after, Killian leaned back, his eyes still closed. It took him a moment to catch his breath and only then did he open his eyes and look at her. He opened his mouth again, and this time he went through with it.

"Will you go out with me again?"

A smile spread over Emma's face as her eyes locked with his. She leaned towards him and brished her lips over his cheek. "David can give you my number."

With that she turned around, entering her apartment and closing the door, leaving an awestruck Killian on the outside.

14 years later…

"Beans? Beans where are you?"

"I thought I told you to look after her, she's an old lady, she needs to be looked after." The blonde haired woman eyed them with a stern look.

"We did! She's somewhere here in the house. We just don't know where..."

Sighing Emma walked back to the kitchen, the twelve year old girl following after her, and shortly behind, the small boy with the blonde locks on top of his head.

"Did I ever tell you that your mum and me actually met because of Beans when-" Killian was cut off by a mutual groan. He looked over at Liam and Eva, both throwing him annoyed look.

"Only about a million times, dad." His duaghter patted him on the shoulder while walking past him to the fridge.

"Okay, maybe I've told it before, but not that often, more like, 200."

Emma watched her daughter raising her eyebrow at Killian (yeah, no idea where she got _that_ from).

"Liam, your pancakes are ready." The seven year old boy climbed onto the chair next to his father, who stood up in that moment.

"Okay then, love, I have to go get that report David wanted from the station. I'll be back in an hour or so." Killian leaned down and kissed his wife, what was meant to nothing more than a goodbye peck, turned into a bit more. But was quickly interrupted.

"Ugh, guys, seriously, you're worse than aunt Mary and uncle David."

Rolling his eyes at their daughter's comment he leaned down and placed a peck on Emma's cheek. "I'll just go grab my phone."

Shortly after, Emma heard him call for her from their bedroom. "Swan? I think I found Beans."

She walked upstairs to where he was waiting for her. "It's Jones, but you should know that by now. And where is she?"

"Right there." He motioned towards their closet. "Looks like I'm not the only one, who's very fond of those pajama pants" Killian wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, Beans snoring in peace while sleeping on the same pajama pants she wore all those years ago.


End file.
